The Panic Ailment
by Kokiko
Summary: Two years after Naraku has been defeated, Sesshomaru finds himself being followed by a deity who is all too eager to tell him of his future. How much of what she says will come to pass and how much of it is just lies from a fox's mouth? OC/Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**Whoops. I started another series. I was struck with the writing mood and didn't want to deny it, though! Anyway, this series should be fairly short, unless it gets away form me. Which is very possible. All of my stories get away from me. uwu**

**Critiques welcome! Opinions? Is everyone in character? Anything seem awkward? Would love reviews! I huff over all of my reviews~**

* * *

It had been two years since Naraku was defeated. Two years and nothing had changed. It was getting closer to the time when he would inherit his mother's palace, since he had surpassed his father, but Sesshomaru did not feel like it was appropriate yet. He would get it eventually and there was still the castle in the mountains for his use, though he didn't go there often. Remaining trapped inside never suited him. He always preferred to be traveling, sometimes with no destination in mind.

Currently, he was traveling west to the sea, his party having a sense of completeness again. Rin had rejoined their group for a short while, planning to return to the village in the spring. He would admit that it was pleasant to have the girl back in his company, even if she did reek of human and half-breed. It was just a short trip to the seaside and then back to the human village.

It was odd, but not unwanted to be traveling solely by foot again. The change of pace was nice and Rin's chatter was pleasantly filling the silence. Two years had passed, but not that much had changed.

The small group was passing an older man, human, and bowing at the side of the road. Sesshomaru had sensed the man a while ago, his human scent making it easy to distinguish him for the forest, but chose to ignore it. If it didn't bother him then he had no reason to bother it.

"My lord!" the man suddenly addressed, though Sesshomaru kept walking. "My lord, please take this as a token of my gratitude!"

He stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. There was a comb in his hands giving off a spiritual light. Worthless for one such as himself.

"My lord," Jaken started, "Do you know this pathetic human?"

He paused a moment more before continuing forwards, his silence answering for him.

"Please! You have saved my village from bandits in the past! I have waited here merely to repay your kindness," the human man continued. Pathetic and groveling.

He was content to keep walking until he heard Rin speak up. "Wow, it's so pretty!" she said, jumping down from Ah-Un's back to more closely admire the object. Sesshomaru stopped again.

"Do you want it, Rin?" he asked.

She gasped. "Oh, very much milord! It's so pretty."

He thought about it for a moment more. Apparently, for all of her time with the withered priestess, Rin had no spiritual powers of her own. She could not see the glow coming from the object, though himself and surely Jaken could. Still, it was purified light. The most it could do was protect her and she did seem rather taken with the object, probably due to it looking like a flower.

"Foolish girl! Don't waste your time with such-" Jaken was promptly cut off.

"Then you can have it," Sesshomaru said, walking ahead again and waiting for no one.

Rin squealed from happiness and Jaken made some displeased noise, probably with a scowl on his face as the girl jumped around with her new possession; a flower that wouldn't wilt.

"Thank you, my lord!" the human said, bowing again before slipping away into the forest towards the more concentrated stench of human. As far away as it was, he could still smell the village. It would be nice when they finally reached the sea for the ocean's water overpowered almost everything.

He could hear Rin still running around, trying to catch up before she came in front of him. "What do you think Lord Sesshomaru? Do I look pretty?" she asked.

He looked down, hardly moving his head in her direction. The comb was placed haphazardly into her hair, simply pushed into the pony tail on the side of her head. The white flower that started white and edged out into pale gold stood out against her dark hair. She was smiling at him, still anticipating an answer.

"Fix your hair," he said, and was all he was going to say on the matter.

"Yes!" And then she returned the back of Ah-Un where she fumbled around on her own, trying to make her unruly hair behave the way Kaedae had taught her.

The next morning, when Sesshomaru returned to the camp where his companions were sleeping, he was hardly surprised to see an extra person present. Walking towards them, he saw that it was woman sitting next to Rin, her comb no longer glowing. The woman had short blonde hair that framed her glowing face and matched the warm colors of her uchikake which had a pattern of foxes running along the bottom.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, smiling as if she knew everything.

He held gaze with her for a moment more, taking in how her eyes mirrored her smile. Then he broke contact and moved over to Jaken. He kicked the toad, waking him rather quickly.

"My lord!" he started loudly, "Are we leaving so soon? I must-" He stopped abruptly when he turned to Rin, seeing the woman beside her. "Wench, who are you to enter the presence of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't give an answer, though he knew already. The woman raised her sleeve to her mouth in a coy attempt to hide that grin. "You shall soon see great misfortune," she said, "Be wary of those greater than yourself."

Sesshomaru watched Jaken's face change expression from irritation to surprise, and then back to irritation. "Jaken," he started before the imp could speak again, "Wake Rin."

"O-of course my lord, but this woman-"

He stopped speaking on his own, met with the impassive glare of the man he served. Sesshomaru continued to observe as Rin was awoken from her sleep, the woman continuing to sit. As soon as she turned her eyes on the new visitor, the sleepy haze was gone from the girl's face.

"Wow!" she began, her voice sparkling like her eyes, "You're so pretty! What's your name? Do you know Lord Sesshomaru? Will you be traveling with us?"

The woman's arm dropped, her smile no longer holding a hidden knowledge. "I am Lady Inari. I do not know more than I can, but may perhaps be with you for a while longer."

Sesshomaru let out a low breath of air, not entirely pleased with that answer himself, before turning away and heading back on their intended path.

"My lord! Do you intend to let this woman travel with us?!" he asked rather boldly, his tone incredulous. Jaken was met with another glare and he cowered within himself. "N-not that I'm questioning you or anything!"

Sesshomaru held his gaze on him for a moment longer before continuing on. "We're going."

"You need to be more careful, Master Jaken," Rin chastised as she went over to Ah-Un and climbed on his back. She then looked over to the woman who had not moved from her spot. "Lady Inari, are you coming?"

Their faces mirrored each other with wide smiles and she answered before Jaken could give his opinion again. "I can do nothing else." With that, she faded into the air, leaving only white and yellow flower petals behind.

That night, when they set up camp again, though this time by a river, their strange guest joined them once more. Rin and Jaken were oblivious, attempting to catch fish in the stream. It had been so long since they last tried it that they weren't too successful. Sesshomaru stood at the tree line, his arms at his sides, as he felt the woman approach. She had great spiritual power, but no scent of her own.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted, standing on his right with her arms folded inside of her sleeves.

He did not say anything for a while. Then, out of an itching curiosity, his lips parted and the question left his mouth before he could condemn it to silence, "Who are you?" He did not like asking questions of others, and disliked it even more so when he had to since they were not offering the information on their own.

"I am Lady Inari," she repeated from earlier, "I do not know more than I can, but perhaps more than you will."

He looked at her from over his mokomoko, his eyes telling her to elaborate. She grinned. He was beginning to detest that expression.

"Explain yourself," he finally said. He did not like being toyed with.

"I am bound to a sacred object, far away from my shrine." He closed his eyes and continued to listen, grateful that she was no longer speaking in riddles. "I bestow fortune where I go, though it is difficult to know where that is."

He opened his eyes and went back to watching the two in the stream as they grappled for fish. They stood there in silence and he was almost disappointed in Jaken for failing to notice the presence.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she started, catching his attention, "In fifty years time you will lose something precious."

His eyes widened ever so slightly as he looked back over to her. She slowly faced him, her red eyes and lips grinning once more. Then, she faded into petals leaving him alone with the second fortune told. Or was it better to call it a prophecy?

On the third day of travel the spirit had joined them once more. She appeared walking next to Ah-Un, startling only Jaken and Rin.

"Good day, Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted. He gave her no response.

"Lady Inari!" Rin shouted, her voice covering up Jaken's protests. "I thought you said you'd be traveling with us."

"And I have." The strange woman walked next to Ah-Un, her head remaining level as if she was gliding along. In fact, not even her uchikake was dragging through the dirt, seeming to hover just above it.

"But I haven't seen you at all. How could you still be with us?" Rin asked.

She smiled again. "I have yet to be tossed away, thus I am still here."

Rin looked confused, not understanding what she had meant. Sesshomaru knew and he suspected that Jaken did as well now.

Sesshomaru abruptly stopped, his party following suit. He smelled a field of flowers close by and knew that Rin would enjoy it. "We're stopping here," he said.

"Yes, milord!" the young girl said before hopping down off of Ah-Un.

The woman offered her hand to the child. "Here," she started as Rin grabbed her hand, "Let's go pick some flowers."

Excited, it took all Rin had to not drag the woman off to where she thought they might be headed. That left Jaken, Ah-Un, and the silent Sesshomaru alone.

"My lord," Jaken began hesitantly, "Are you sure it's such a good idea letting something like that follow young Rin around?" Sesshomaru looked over at him. "Not that I'm questioning your judgement! But it might lead to some unwanted interactions with humans."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to where the two women left. "There's nothing to worry about."

During the fourth day they had stopped in an open clearing of long grasses more than flowers. There was a stream close by, well shielded by a dense forest. This stop was to allow time to prepare for crossing the mountains. It was the last chance Rin had clean herself before spending the next two days in solid travel, stopping only to sleep. While she was at the stream, Jaken with her as a guard, the spirit appeared by Sesshomaru. She was on his right again, but sitting while he remained standing.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru," she said.

He offered her no response.

"Do you wish to know more of what will be?"

This time he allowed himself to give an audible answer. "Hmh. I have no need for such worthless knowledge."

She nodded knowingly, not looking up for her lap. "One such as yourself does not fear the possibility of tomorrow." He gave no response, so she continued. "Perhaps you could indulge me for just a moment." He still did not respond, keeping his gaze locked on the distance in front of him. "You will come to be thankful of a power not your own and despise it at the same time." His eyes sharpened to a glare, though he refused to look at the woman beside him. "Controlled by your compassion and pride, you will slay a god. Then, regret."

His hand tensed and he finally looked over to where she was sitting, only to see flower petals fluttering softly to the floor. He loathed when someone told him what he was to do, even if they were a deity. Her status was the only thing that spared her from being torn by his claws and he had doubts that he'd be able to restrain himself if she tried to speak to him with such nonsense again.

The prophecy had been delivered, but he had no use for such garbage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes I hate Bakusaiga. As cool as it is, it makes it difficult to think of any fight scenes. It's the sword of overkill for sure. And omg the ending. Inari is getting away from me but i like it. Everything will still happen as planned, she's just a bit more... well, you'll see it. **

**Anyway, this was a quick update but don't get used to it. I'm usually... pathetically slow at updating. |D**

**I really don't like the title, so if you have any suggestions feel free to share please. Also did i mention how i love reviews? ;w;**

* * *

Through the rest of the day and the following there was no sign of the woman. Sesshomaru was grateful for that, not having to spare any thoughts on the dribble she spouted except for when Rin asked about her. It seemed one trip of picking flowers was all it took for the girl to become attached. He felt no need to tell her that the comb she wore so proudly in her hair, albeit still incorrectly, was a sacred object that housed the woman. Jaken had yet to tell her either, even if he did glare at the ornament every now and then. Perhaps he was waiting for the fortune he was told to come true. How foolish.

Rin entertained herself by plucking at mountain flowers as they went, singing, or playing games with Jaken. Jaken would say that he didn't enjoy a single one of them, but his protesting was always limited.

On the sixth night, the spirit decided to make another appearance. Rin and Jaken were already sleeping. It made Sesshomaru feel like she was haunting him, but perhaps she merely didn't want to deal with the small demon that had insulted her.

"A fine night, Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted, sitting next to Rin.

He did not care to give a reply. The fire burned between them, slowly losing its heat. He had no intention of restocking it as he had no need to. They were far enough down the side of the mountain that it would not affect his ward if it was to go out. Besides, it only served to attract demons in the dark. That was one of the many reasons he was still awake.

She looked down at the girl next to her and began stroking her hair, much the way a loving mother would. This time, in the barren landscape they were in, he could pick up on a scent from her. It was emanating from the comb; a smell of purity and flowers. It smelled like Mt. Hakurei before it was corrupted.

The fire quietly continued to crackle. "Tomorrow," she started in a hushed tone. Sesshomaru sharpened his gaze, warning her to not give useless predictions. "You will need me." She did not look up at him, her red eyes staying focused on the young girl's face.

He continued to sit there in silence with her, the fire burning and her stroking Rin's hair still. He did not need anyone's help, especially that of a deity bound to a comb. They sat there like that, in a tense but calming silence until the last bit of flames died out. In the remaining light of the embers he watched as she disappeared into flower petals, floating away on the wind.

The next day they were down the side of the mountain and approaching an old cemetery when she appeared. She chose to be beside Rin on Ah-Un's back this time, the end of her uchikake cascading down the dragon's leg in mix of sunset colors.

"Lady Inari!" Rin shouted, all too happy, when she noticed the woman.

"Hello Rin," she said with a smile, not greeting Sesshomaru. "Have you been enjoying your journey?"

"I have! Very much so, Lady Inari," she replied, giving the woman a hug.

"Woman!" Jaken started, rather disrespectfully. The corner of Inari's smile twitched a bit, but remained in place. "Why must you keep appearing! Lord Sesshomaru does not want you here!"

Rin looked to her lord to see if he would rebuke Jaken for giving him an opinion not his own, but he did not. He merely kept on walking.

They were half way through an old, forgotten cemetery which reeked of bones and corpses when Sesshomaru noticed a growing demonic energy. It wasn't just from one place either, it was from all around them. He calmly withdrew Bakusaiga, prepared for whatever would happen next, when the ground exploded with reanimated corpses that were grasping for anything living. Ah-Un roared in surprise, but was protected by a barrier. Sesshomaru glanced back at the dragon and the two on its back to see the woman from the comb grinning, holding her fingers together in the shape of a diamond.

Sesshomaru made no comment on it as he slashed with his sword, quickly disintegrating all in its path. He pivoted to take care of the rest of the corpses when two things caught his attention: the bone demon controlling them all and the skeleton attempting to drag Jaken into the ground. He decided to focus on the former. The daiyokai moved with astonishing speed to in front of the beautiful temptress with red eyes, the bone demon, and sliced through her with ease. Bakusaiga ensured that she would not be able to regenerate. Her piercing scream signaled the end of a battle all too short. Since coming into his true power, all battles had been like this.

He turned back to his small group, displeased with the grin on the woman's face.

"That was amazing, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin admired, clearly in awe at his new sword. It had been the first time she'd seen it. It made his pride swell in a way, that she gave such a reaction to his sword which was born of himself. She had always complimented him, though. Perhaps he was merely being prideful, enjoying the admiration of someone other than Jaken.

Speaking of, he turned his eyes to the imp's legs swinging in the air. He had allowed himself to be pulled underground and now only his lower half could be seen. Sesshomaru's eyes passed over the pathetic display with indifference. As he walked back towards them he returned his attention to the pair on Ah-Un's back. He would admit that it would have been more difficult to secure Rin's saftey and end the conflict so quickly without the woman, but he by no means needed her. Jaken, on the other hand, might need her assistance to get out of his hole as his lord had no interest in helping.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said, continuing on through the rest of the cemetery.

The woman looked at the sad, half buried imp and waved her hand at him. It was action that seemed to have done nothing until Jaken had the good fortune of clawing at the spot in the ground and pulling himself up. He desperately, or rather dramatically, gasped for air.

"I thought I was a goner," he muttered to himself before clutching the staff next to him and turning to his company. Seeing Ah-Un and the back of his lord walking away, his eyes started to water. "Lord Sesshomaru, were you just going to leave me?"

Rin waved at him, her spirits as high as ever, "Come on, Master Jaken! You don't want to be left behind!"

Jaken ran to catch up with them. "Foolish girl, Lord Sesshomaru would never leave me behind! He was probably going to stop soon to wait..."

"Lady Inari," Rin started, turning to the woman beside her as the dragon continued on, "How did you know Master Jaken would get in trouble?"

She was referring to the fortune told on the second day of their travels where misfortune was predicted. Sesshomaru thought it was ridiculous for her to connect the two. Jaken, as much as he tried, could be very incompetent. As such, misfortune was not something new to him. To think it was the woman's prediction was beneath him. Still, he allowed the girl to have her fun. He continued his walk ahead in silent observation.

"I can see the future," the deity answered simply, not bothering to make it some form of riddle for the girl, "Everyone's except my own. Yet once I speak of it, it might become something different. The future is like a river; the waters are always changing."

"So then what's my future?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Jaken rolled his. Sesshomaru did not care.

"Hmm," she started with her mischievous smile, "You will be protected by someone very strong, and hurt by them all the same." Sesshomaru's hands tensed.

Rin's face fell from a smile. "Hurt? By who?"

"I cannot say for sure," she said with a thoughtful look, "But they will not mean to and love you very much." She watched Rin process this information, trying to understand exactly what was in store for her. She was given no time period, only what might happen. "And," Inari added, "You will find a great treasure by the sea."

Her cheerfulness returned instantly. "That's where we're going now!"

Jaken cast his usual suspicious look to the woman, not trusting her one bit.

"Yes, it will be a great adventure," the deity said before melting away into petals again, the spiritual glow returning to Rin's comb.

It was the night of the eighth day of travel before the woman appeared again. She was standing in front of the fire this time, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un sleeping behind her. He was beginning to expect her to show up at least once a day now, though he wasn't exactly excited at the idea.

"A pleasure to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted, looking down on him from where she was. He hated anyone looking down on him, but was not about to stand up and make it obvious. No, he would control from where he was.

"Lady Inari," he echoed back, saying her name for the first time.

"Yes?"

He looked up to her face, her maroon eyes standing out against her skin and light blonde hair. "Tell no more of your fortunes to Rin," he said. It wasn't a request; it was a command.

The deity grinned at him, almost as if she had won something. "Of course."

He hated that grin.

She stood like that a while, in front of the fire grinning at him while he looked at her without emotion, though a glare was attempting to break through. She folded her arms into her sleeves. "Tomorrow," she started and he allowed the glare to surface, "There shall be a large group of bandits on your intended path. They are manipulated by several scorpion demons. Should you slay them, they will release poison into the air." Her eyes curved into slits to match her fox-like grin. "Rin is not likely to survive."

She had vanished into petals before his claws even reached her.

Sesshomaru was tired of hearing filth about the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**These last three chapters have all been in Sesshomaru's point of view. I'm thinking of switching to Inari's for the next three and keep alternating like that, perhaps having the occasional chapter in Rin or Jaken's point of view. What do you think? **

* * *

Early in the morning Sesshomaru went ahead of the group. He had traveled for a while, carefully deciphering every scent that entered his nose when he picked up on a large group of humans. His better senses told him it was nothing, just foolishness, but the prophecy lingered in his mind. He chose to investigate and was disappointed to find that it wasn't just nothing. A band of mortals changed behavior entirely when they saw him and attacked. It took no time to cut them all down, one swing Bakusaiga, but not even the power of his sword could stop the large vapors their corpses gave off. He watched the gases plume into the sky, far beyond where Ah-Un would fly, before dissipating.

It irritated him greatly.

He set off to hunt the yokai that was said to control the band of humans. When they were found and promptly slain, Sesshomaru returned to where he left his companions. As he approached him he noticed the unwelcome visitor was there as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called as she ran up to him, away from the woman. "Look at what Lady Inari did. Isn't it pretty?" She turned for him to see her hair was done up properly in a high bun, though the comb was placed in crooked.

His eyes went over to the woman sitting on the ground, her sleeve raised to cover her mouth but not her eyes which were still merely slits to watch him. He looked back to Rin. "Yes," he answered simply before continuing on. He noticed how silent Jaken was, but paid no mind to it. He stopped in front of the deity, looking down on her.

"A fair day it is, Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted, not lowering her sleeve. "Forgive me, I am not decent today." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, though it resembled nothing of a glare.

"Hmh," was all the response he gave. "We're going," he said, and as he turned away her form became petals in the wind.

That same night, when they had already laid down to rest and sleep was just beginning to claim him, she appeared. Her back was to him and as he focused his tired eyes, carefully constructing his emotionless facade, he saw from the way her shoulders were relaxed, blonde hair short enough to accentuate her neck, that her arms were in her lap. She did not face him, nor did she speak.

And he would not speak either. Conversation did not concern him, especially if it was related to stories of what would be. It was... convenient to have heard her last prophecy and investigate it, having done nothing more than spare him trouble. He refused to say anything on the matter, especially not about how he let go of his pride for just a moment. Truly it would have been a troublesome situation is he ran head first into the foreseen danger.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the woman finally said, though her voice sounded animalistic. It was a harsh noise from her throat and unlike the silvery voice he had come to know. "I shall not appear again until I am prayed for."

He listened now at what sounded like ragged breathing. Still, he did not speak.

Lady Inari slowly turned her head to look at him from over her shoulder. She had the face of golden fox, strained breaths leaving it's mouth, vibrant red eyes squinted and watching. "It shall be soon," she rasped, and then vanished the same way she always had.

It was the tenth day of travel and they were heading through a forest. It was a common setting, one that Sesshomaru didn't mind at all. He could smell a human village to the north and knew that his castle, though he never visited much at all, was to south nestled in the mountains they had cut through. Going to either would add on unnecessary time to their trip. He also felt motivated to avoid both locations; groveling demons or humans humans that didn't know their place. Neither sat well with him.

Rin was running ahead now, jumping as she went and alternating from one foot to two, stepping in imaginary squares. "Master Jaken lied too often," she chanted as she went.

"Hey Rin!" Jaken started, "That's untrue! As Lord Sesshomaru's trusted advisor I never lie!" Sesshomaru stepped on the small demon, pretending to ignore not only what was said but his presence all together. "M-milord," Jaken groaned into the ground.

Rin stopped and went next to the crumpled advisor. "You should be more careful, Master Jaken," she said, trying to give honest advice. And then she was off again, following her lord closely and playing the next game. This time, it was singing. "It was in the spring, the season of the rain, out under the blossoms and the foxes in their den fade back into the forest," she sang, a slow tune unlike her usual upbeat melodies.

"Rin," Sesshomaru began. She looked up at him, eager to see what he had to say, "Where did you learn that?"

She stumbled slightly from not watching where she was going, the comb flying out of her hair onto the ground. "Lady Inari taught me," she answered as she picked up the comb, "But I think I messed it up a bit." He watched as she clutched the comb, admiring the white and yellow flower on it. If only she wasn't so smitten with the object then he could dispose of it and be done with the troublesome guest.

He considered asking her why she was so attached to the woman, but decided against it. He had no use for such knowledge and the point of this journey for was her to be happy. The deity was so far an annoyance at most.

"I wish we could all travel together some more," she muttered herself, probably thinking about when she would go back to the village.

"Feh," Jaken said, making his displeasure known as he took his place behind Sesshomaru, Ah-Un following them, "Well I wish that woman never came by again."

"That can't happen! We'll all be able to follow Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Inari too!"

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Ah, they were bickering again. He wasn't sure if he missed that or not.

"Because I'll wish for it and my wish is stronger than your wish!"

"Geh!" Jaken looked taken back, almost offended before he put on his challenge face, "I'll show you!" The imp always got caught up in her pace so easily.

Rin gasped to herself as she saw him concentrating, attempting to wish harder than she was. She responded by holding onto her comb and closing her eyes, wishing harder that everyone could be together.

"That's enough," Sesshomaru said, snapping the two out of it.

"Yes my lord!" Rin answered, standing at attention before running after him, humming now. Jaken sighed and followed his lord again.

A little while later they were crossing a main road, something Sesshomaru didn't like to do but couldn't help on occasion. He noticed the small road side shrine, the doors open and a meat bun placed inside. It smelled like it hadn't been there long. Rin quickly ran up to the shrine and clapped her hands together, mouth a small prayer or something, and then she took the food. He made no comment on it; none of their group cared. It was something she often did when they were traveling in search of Naraku just two years earlier.

The sun just started to fall when they decided to stop beside a river, the forest edge coming to meet it. Sesshomaru took a seat at the base of a large tree while Rin and Jaken gathered sticks for a fire. Ah-Un laid down to take his rest, not the most pleased dragon from walking the whole time. He supposed they might fly back to the village, if the air wasn't too cold.

Rin had barely set the collected sticks together, dry leaves underneath for kindling, when something caught her attention. "Lady Inari!" she said, her face showing how pleased she was with the surprise. Of course it had to do with that woman.

"Hello Rin," she greeted, her voice restored to the clear, bell like noise it was. It made him wonder if the previous night was just a dream. "Have you been well?" She walked out of the forest from behind him, stepping into his peripheral vision. She crossed the makeshift camp and sat down across from him, the river clear behind her.

Jaken sent her cautious glances as he dealt with lighting the fire.

"Of course," Rin answered, sitting in front of her with a wide smile on her face. "I tried do my hair like you taught me but it did work."

Inari smiled, her eyes a normal and not a single animal characteristic on her face. "Then we'll just have to do another lesson."

Sesshomaru watched from the other side of the fire as they went over how to elegant tie up one's hair, though Inari did not have enough of her own to wear such a style. He recalled the previous night again, when she showed herself with the face of a fox. Perhaps that was the reason for her unusual coloring. A deity for mortals should have looked like them, but there was always exceptions, he supposed.

Not that it mattered.

Continuing his observations, he saw that while she could hold Rin's hair, she could not touch the comb herself. Rin put it into place, a little crooked, but it stayed. Once finished she turned back to the woman smiled, probably enjoying the rare feeling of having her hair off the back of her neck.

"Lady Inari, could you stay with us?" Rin suddenly asked. Sesshomaru wasn't pleased with the idea, but didn't say anything about it.

"But I have been," she said, pulling the girl into her arms. Rin leaned back accepting the touch that resembled how a mother might hold a child. "I've been here the entire time."

"No, you keep disappearing."

"I won't anymore, then," Inari started before rubbing her face on Rin's cheek, "I'll stay right here." Rin giggled at the contact, not pushing it away. It was becoming more difficult to find a chance of getting rid of the deity.

That night there were no prophecies, much to his surprise, though he wouldn't show or say anything of it. They had gone to sleep with Inari holding the 10-year-old, as if trying to protect her. It was odd to not only see a deity sleeping, but this particular one acting so motherly. He wasn't sure if it was some kid of trick, but did not worry about it. If it was, then it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He looked to her face and saw that, with her maroon eyes closed, there was a stripe of orange framing her upper eyelid on each side. It was an odd thing to notice so late, but he never cared to look at her face before. Even now he didn't care.

A few more days and they would be at the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this story is going to be alternating point of view every three chapters! That said, this one is in Inari's point of view. Please enjoy and leave a review! ;w;**

* * *

Inari woke up when the first rays of sunlight broke through the trees and hit her face. It had been so long since she last slept in a physical body. She opened her heavy eyelids and was pleased to see that Rin was still there in her arms. She had grown quite attached to the girl and treasured her as much as she was treasured. It had been Rin who gave her the strength to present herself again, after all. Without the power of her wishing game from earlier and the brief stop at the roadside shrine, Inari would have only enough power to maintain her fox appearance.

Well, there was always another way to draw energy, but she wasn't about to do that. It was too cruel for something so vain as appearance.

She brought her hand up from around the girl and began stroking the side of her face. Perhaps it wasn't such a burden being attached to the comb. After all, without it she never would have met such a bright little girl. She would still be stuck in that secluded shrine.

Inari cut her thought off there, not wanting to think about that wretched place a moment longer. Being careful to not disturb Rin, she sat up and stretched her arms in the air, the sleeves of her uchikake sliding towards her shoulders. It was a foreign feeling to be confined to a physical body. She thought about resting within the comb for a moment, but her promise to Rin made her decide against it. Even if the girl was sleeping, a promise was a promise.

She glanced around the campsite, taking in the ashes of the fire, a sleeping Jaken and Ah-Un, and a standing demon lord just outside of the circle. "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted with a smile.

He held eye contact with her for a moment before turning away and leaving to do who-knows-what. "Jerk," she thought to herself, her smile betraying nothing. He was so cold even after she had generously told him several fortunes. Only one of them changed from him knowing about it, the one that foretold Rin's immediate death, and he was still so ungrateful. She supposed it was just the way he was. She would, hopefully, learn to tolerate his terrible exterior. Perhaps Rin could help her understand? After all, it seemed as if they would be traveling together for a while longer.

Inari could see it in the future, though she tried to block most of the visions. She could see their small group returning to a village where Rin would stay without Jaken or her lord. There she would live a rather simple life with an older woman - Inari didn't know who - and, in the next year, a girl with strange clothes and strong spiritual powers. She hoped that she would be able to be part of that life. It was impossible to tell since she could never see her own future. She could only guess where fate might take its observer.

"Wake up," Inari said softly while nudging Rin, "We need to clean before we leave today."

Rin groaned, trying not to wake up, but she slowly opened her eyes anyway. "Good morning," she said with a tired voice as she sat up. Inari lead her to the river and a little down it for privacy purposes. She hung up the outer covering of her uchikake to hopefully block out any eyes that might try to watch them, accidentally or otherwise. She knew Jaken would be waking up soon and looking for them. Then the two turned to the river and began washing themselves, or rather just Rin. Inari had no use for it; she didn't need to wash, even in her physical form, like those bound to the earth did. Perhaps if she had less energy and was still expected to have a physical appearance, but that was it.

Inari knelt on the shore, merely there to keep watch and company. "So," she began, "Tell me about this boy in your village." She had seen him in her visions and knew that he had feelings for the girl, but wouldn't act on them. Perhaps it was because she was so young?

"What boy?" she asked back, dipping her head underwater.

"The one in the village. He has freckles and is a demon slayer," the deity explained while smiling and pointing to her own face, though there were no freckles there.

"Kohaku?"

Inari's vision changed from Rin and the boy talking about the beach to her asking if he knew the goddess. "Yes, Kohaku." The changes in her future visions always aided her in answering questions. It was rare that the future stayed the same once it was known.

She paused a moment before rinsing her face. "He's really nice but is gone a lot," she answered, looking thoughtful, "Sango wishes he would visit more."

"Is that all?" Inari couldn't stop her grin from forming.

"Yes, that's all."

"Okay then," she said with a nod. She would have to help the situation out a bit once they got to the village. It was simply too good to leave alone. When she was done with the bath she helped Rin put her kimino back on and then pulled down her hung up uchikake. Jaken was revealed to be coming towards them, like she had predicted. "Good morning," Inari greeted with a smile, putting the layer back on over her kakeshita. She really didn't enjoy talking with him when he insulted her and wanted nothing more than to be rid of her, even worse that he vocalized it, but she supposed she would have to play nice.

The demon frowned. "Rin, you know you're not supposed to wander unaccompanied," he said to the girl in question, attempting to chide her.

"But Lady Inari is with me."

Jaken cast his usual untrusting glare to the woman, but said nothing about it. "Come, we should return before Lord Sesshomaru does," then he turned away and led them back to the small camp.

Through the day they continued their journey. The two girls were on Ah-Un most of the time, talking about little things with no real weight to them: favorite flowers, seasons, foods, and so on. Occasionally Rin sang small songs, but Inari chose not to. She didn't want change the light-hearted song to something somber with her own song when they had such a good mood.

The group was half-way through an open field, Inari and Rin gathering a variety of flowers, when Sesshomaru stopped signaling for the others to as well. He was focused on something to the north and Inari followed his gaze. There, coming across the fields, she could see two nine-tailed foxes with red scarves tied around their necks heading towards them, one white and one black. The goddess frowned and allowed it to linger on her face. She did not want to see them so soon.

Sesshomaru's eyes didn't leave the approaching two and she suspected that she would have to inform him about them in case he considered killing them. "Lord Sesshomaru," she started. The foxes were halfway there and his attention was not leaving them. "They mean no harm."

He gave a small "hn" noise in reply, still not much one for words.

She stood tensely watching, Rin moving behind her and Jaken silently watching like Ah-Un was. The two stopped in front of Sesshomaru and sat before him, their heads held high. Obviously they could sense his power and knew that they had no chance against him. It was better to take a respectful seat than to stand and give the air of a challenge.

"Sotan, Tamamo," Inari started, addressing the white and black foxes respectively, "What are you doing here?" They were her vassals, fox sprites not demons, but she thought they would have remained at the shrine to protect it and the village. "And why are you like that?"

"We have come for you, milady," Sotan said, his male voice coming through clear and not animalistic in the slightest. "We are unable to take a more... proper form with the inuyokai looking at us," he added, gazing up to Sesshomaru. Said daiyokai gave no visible reaction and did not turn his eyes away from them.

"Good riddance, I say," Jaken muttered, not having more to add on the issue. He would happily allow the animals to take the burdensome woman away.

"Please excuse us," Tamamo started, "But we request you give the sacred object to us. It is important that we return with the harvest god." Inari frowned again. It seems that Tamamo did not correct that bad habit of hers; speaking about her master as if she was not there.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin who was standing next to the dragon, the precious object in her hair, and looked back to the sprites. "I refuse," he answered, surprising everyone present.

"Mi-milord!" Jaken shouted first, not one to keep his opinions to himself, "Why would you want to keep this wretched woman around?!" He was met with three glares this time, one from his lord for questioning and two from the sudden visitors for insulting their lady. He scrambled over to where Rin was standing. "Not that I'm questioning you or anything," he added, looking away.

If it had been any other time, Inari would have been greatly amused with how quickly he changed from asserting himself to groveling. Currently, however, she was too surprised at Sesshomaru's answer. Didn't he detest her company as much as his advisor did?

"We must return to the shrine. The village needs my lady's presence," Sotan tried, attempting to convey how important it was. "Please, reconsider!"

"Sotan," Inari said before Sesshomaru could be given the chance to repeat himself, which he surely wouldn't, "Return with Tamamo. I will stay with Rin until she decides otherwise." Her words were absolute, leaving no room for either of her vassals to argue. She watched as they tried to process what to do, find some way to return with their lady without disobeying her. Her maroon eyes showed that she was not willing to negotiate. It also would have been unacceptable for them to follow her, leaving the village her shrine protected utterly abandoned.

The two foxes exchanged glances before bowing their heads. "As you wish," they said in unison and ran back the way they had come.

Sesshomaru looked back at Inari, as if seeking an explanation, and she just smiled at him. It seemed to be all he needed, some kind of confirmation that they were just pests and nothing more. He continued on his intended path to the sea, Jaken right on his heels.

The goddess turned to Rin who climbed onto Ah-Un, and did the same. Once situated the questions started. "Who were those two?"

She considered saying that it didn't matter because they wouldn't be returning, but she wasn't sure if that was true. Her future sight was useless when it came to her vassals. They were some of the few her visions would show her. "They were spirits who guard a shrine. I know they may look like kitsune yokai, but they aren't."

"Do you know them well? What are their names? Why do they have so many tails?"

Such a curious girl! Inari knew that if she revealed how well she knew them that the questions would only stop when Rin was bored of asking. "I only know a little," she lied, "The white fox is Sen Sotan. He is a messenger for the god of the rice harvest and fertility. Tamamo is the black fox and she serves the same god. They have so many tails because they are so old." She watched Rin take in this new information and then look up at her to ask more questions. "I'm afraid that's all I know," she added, stopping any further questions. She didn't like lying, but Rin didn't seem to know that she had a sacred object in her possession yet. Inari would withhold the truth to preserve their current relationship for as long as she could.

That night Rin had gone to sleep without a problem, her head resting on Inari's lap. Jaken was asleep as well, positioned between two large roots of a tree nearby. Sesshomaru sat across from her, the fire between them again. It was becoming a regular occurrence for them to be like this. She was sure he hated it.

Inari's eyes settled on his golden ones, allowing herself to see visions of his future. She saw him traveling across the land, hunting for a poor beast of a man, one who let himself be consumed by demons on his deathbed. This man-turned-demon was challenging the daiyokai's control of his lands and terrorizing people for the goal of ultimate power. It was a story very much like one she heard three years ago, but couldn't place it.

She looked into a different part of the future, this time to that of the demon-man. He would give his body and spiritual power to demons as he slowly died of disease. A sad way to go, indeed, but perhaps if he was ended before the demons made a contract with him...?

She focused her eyes out of the future and onto Sesshomaru's face. He had the same indifferent expression as always, though he didn't seem as on edge as the last few times they met. "I can see a man becoming a great threat to the western lands," she said. His expression changed ever so slightly, asking her what she meant. His hands were folded into his sleeves and not at his sides ready to try and strike her. She assumed that she was allowed to continue. "Kashiro is his name and he is dying of an incurable disease in Akebi village. In two days he will make a pact with demons and become a plague on the land. If he was slain before the demons came for him, then perhaps it could all be prevented." She had said it all without any hidden intentions.

A moment of silence passed between them before he spoke. "Why have you told me this?"

A fair question, she guessed. "Because it is a threat to Rin that cannot be easily extinguished," Inari answered, her face as expressionless as his own. She did not want any harm being done to the girl she had come to treasure in such a short time. "But if you were to act now then everything would be avoided."

The fire continued to burn between them, consuming the small amount of wood used to feed it. She looked into the future again and this time saw Sesshomaru entering the house of the dying man and killing him. It was cruel, but would save many lives. Her eyes focused back on his. "Thank you," was all she said. They were the final words spoken that night.


End file.
